


Criminally Lonely

by DraceDomino



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Rouge the Bat is lonely. She's spent SO much time fostering her femme fatale persona that she's afraid nobody could possibly love her! But as it turns out, a certain two-tailed fox might be just what she's been looking for...





	Criminally Lonely

Criminally Lonely  
-by Drace Domino

It was hard to say that Rouge’s reputation wasn’t well-earned. She had spent many years fostering her identity as a femme fatale, a thief that was always coaxing others eyes upon her even while she robbed them blind. Rouge had left plenty of broken hearts and throbbing, unfulfilled cocks in her wake, and so it shouldn’t of been much of a surprise that it was all others expected of her. When she was a young bat, the whispers were exciting.

“Oh, Rouge! I heard she can make someone cum by stepping on them!” Accurate.

“Psst, that’s Rouge the Bat! I heard she once had three men on a leash fighting for her approval!” Also accurate.

“Ew, Rouge. This club is for people looking to find love, what’s that slut doing here?” Painful to hear, yes, but...it was hard for her to deny words that she had earned and even cultivated. She had invested so much time and energy into making a bad name for herself that it was practically impossible to ever recover from it, and that meant that this particular bat would be flying solo for the rest of her days. The glorious heists, the thrilling adventures, the men eating out of the palm of her hand...they were all fun for a while, and perhaps they’d keep her entertained well enough for another few years. But those men? They always wandered off after they’d eaten their fill...or they were simply only interested in the mystique of the mystery woman, and not the bat that laid within.

It was frustrating. Heartbreaking. Other dramatic adjective! Rouge found herself lamenting her fate as an unreasonably sexy spinster, sprawled out on the elegant couch in her luxurious apartment. She was surrounded by beauty and finery - either stolen or purchased with stolen money - but the only thing she had truly been yearning for was another heartbeat to share under that roof. What good was a palace without a prince to greet her at the door? What joy was there in long evenings surrounded by jewelry and gold when she didn’t have someone sweet at hand to fix her dinner, rub her shoulders as she wound down from her latest heist, and make slow, sweet love to until they both collapsed from happy exhaustion? What could she have possibly done to earn such a lonely, opulent fate?!

...oh. Right. A lifetime of using people and taking anything she desired.

With a quick pull of a heart-shaped pillow into her face Rouge openly screamed into it, and kicked her legs in the midst of a tiny, pathetic tantrum.

 

It was well into that evening that Rouge slipped her way into the late night convenience store around the corner, her curvy figure draped in a trench coat and a fedora perched atop her head. Not that she thought it hid her face, but rather to keep people away - who wanted to talk to someone wearing a fedora, anyway? With a sour expression and an all but physical rain cloud over her head, the master thief padded across the sticky tile of the store scooping up her usual collection of late night comforts - ice cream, trashy magazines, more ice cream, wine, and some batteries.

The batteries were very, very important. With one arm wrapped around her bundle of other supplies the bat stretched out to grab the largest pack of AA’s she could find, and in the same moment another hand darted out and bumped into her own. An awkward moment later as both parties murmured quick “leave me alone” apologies, until Rouge finally heard a familiar voice from behind her speak her name in a way far sweeter than she was used to.

“...Rouge? Is that you?” There was no hostility in the tone, no judgement or aggression. Just the soft, friendly voice of a two-tailed fox, who looked to the woman with a kind smile spread across his face. Tails was just about the brightest ray of sunshine one could see under a ceiling - large, expressive eyes and always cheerful features, always friendly and kind even to those that would consider him an enemy. Like she was, about forty percent of the time. He was carrying in one arm a bundle of supplies not unlike Rouge’s own, though while Rouge’s suggested an evening of ice cream, wine, and masturbation, Tails’ auto magazines, candy, and soda seemed to indicate he planned to make more practical use of his idle hands. “I didn’t know you shopped here! How are you doing? Staying out of trouble, I hope?” Even those words sounded more playful than judgemental, and came complete with a tiny wink.

It was enough that the master thief found herself giving a little smile, despite the weight that had been hanging on her heart for the entire evening up to that point. As she repositioned her supplies in her arms - and folded her trashy magazines in on themselves so Tails’ virgin eyes weren’t burned - the bat offered her own pleasant smile, and did her best to make it look innocent. Tricky, considering she was used to the smug seductress look.

“If I was getting into trouble, I wouldn’t tell you.” She offered in a tone that was just as playful, and even returned the fox’s innocent wink. “Lovely to see you, Tails. I almost never see you without Sonic running around. And Knuckles.”

“They’re off taking care of one of Eggman’s schemes.” Tails responded swiftly, and shrugged his shoulders in casual fashion. It happened every week, after all, it was hardly a big event. “I just wasn’t feeling it, so I thought I’d stay home and work on some of my inventions. I just...every time I go with them, I feel like I don’t really get to do much. I need a break from time to time.”

Rouge the Bat gazed fondly at the fox, studying him briefly as she clutched her ice cream and wine closer to her chest. It was undeniable that Tails was one of the sweetest boys that she had ever met - pure and cute and kind, and endlessly considerate. As Rouge’s large, sultry eyes slowly blinked as she regarded him, Tails even smiled a little wider, and gestured towards the rack of batteries that they had bumped hands over.

“If you need these, by all means!” His consideration even extended to offering her the last pack of batteries - though if he knew the device they’d be powering later that night, he might have reconsidered because it was simply too lewd. “I can always figure something else out. Maybe I can use a little bit of energy from one of the Chaos emeralds Sonic has under his be-”

“Tails, I just had a lovely idea.” Rouge cut the fox off before he had a terrible idea that would inevitably lead to a subpar spinoff, and stretched a hand out to take the fox’s wrist. In doing so she dropped all of her supplies instantly to the floor in a fashion that was so fluid that it almost looked like she meant to. “How about you come over to my place tonight? If we’re both alone for the evening, maybe we could keep each other company! Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Huh? Well...I mean…” Tails blinked, and though his nature was deeply trusting and kind, even he had to give pause. How did he know this wasn’t a part of an evil scheme? Maybe Rouge was going to kidnap him to keep him out of the picture while Eggman launched a sneak attack on the city! Maybe she was going to tie him up and steal the Chaos emerald he had just inadvertently blabbed about! Ultimately, though, Tiles gazed at Rouge’s face from underneath her fedora and couldn’t help but catch sight of her eyes. Sure, they were as sexy and sultry as ever, but...they didn’t look deceitful. They looked kind, sweet, even weak. Their on again off again enemy looked like she genuinely needed a friend that evening. With a small nod Tails finally agreed, and gave her an eager nod. “Y’know what? That sounds great. Just let me put this stuff back, and-”

“Oh, don’t worry about that!” Rouge beamed as she spun on a heel, moving ahead and pulling Tails along so swift and intense that all of his would-be purchases clattered to the floor. As she rushed passed the entrance she pulled a sparkling gem from her pocket and tossed it towards the - inexplicably human - cashier, giggling as she did so. “I just paid for the mess, dear!”

Tails squeaked as he was drug along right through the door, and they left behind the cashier with a mess to clean up and a fancy jewel resting in his hand. It was always something when one of those weird animal people dropped by.

At least this time it wasn’t Shadow and his big green boyfriend. Last time he had to call the cops because they wouldn’t stop humping by the hot dog machine.

***

It was quite the charming little walk back to Rouge’s apartment. The bat didn’t release her grip from Tails wrist even once they were free of the store and walking along the sidewalk - in fact, she even slipped her hand towards Tails’ own and worked her fingers against his, interlocking them in a grip that the fox boy clearly found strange, but didn’t resist. With a sweet smile spread across her face, Rouge even tossed her fedora to the side of the road, hoping to invite the eyes of her young friend to cross over her pleasant and inviting features. She walked keeping a firm grip to Tails’ palm and made sure that their pace was slow and leisurely, all the better to engage Tails in delightful conversation to get to know him better. It was a rare event indeed finding him without Sonic and Knuckles close at hand, and she wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip through her fingers!

“...and then I found myself here in the city. And I’m sure you’re familiar enough with the rest.” Rouge smiled, and tightened her grasp around Tail’s palm as they walked. Unlike Rouge, the fox boy was dressed in his usual attire - fur and sneakers and nothing else. Normally enough for a chilly night, the proximity of Rouge and the sweet way in which she continued to look at him was enough to make him shiver. It provided her a fine opportunity, and she paused their walk just long enough to pull her hand away from his and move to grasp at her trench coat. “Poor, cute little thing. You must be cold. Let me…”

“Wha…? N-No, that’s...that’s oka--oof!” Tails couldn’t possibly resist the affections of the bat as she slipped out of her coat and pushed him into it, slipping one of his arms through a sleeve and drawing it over his shoulders. When he expected for his other arm to find a home within it, as well, he was suddenly surprised - Rouge had already slipped herself into the other half and moved to press herself against him. The two-tailed fox’s eyes went wide as he was suddenly packed into the trench’s tight embrace against the curvy and alluring bat, his nose nearly pressed to Rouge’s bust as she giggled, reached down her hand that was threaded through the sleeve, and took his own once more. “R...Rouge, this is...this is…”

“Warm, isn’t it?” She merely cooed, and started to walk once more. It was slower now that they were both half-confined by the coat, their pace even more gradual as the intimacy between them built. It was clear even to the young fox boy that this mature, seductive bat was making a few advances, but it was just as clear that he’d be damned if he knew what to do about it. Together they made their way along the sidewalk to the front door of Rouge’s apartment, talking idly about their respective days in ways that were pleasant even if the subject matter was mostly pointless. It was all just an excuse to stay close, just an excuse to keep their bodies wedged together in the warmth underneath Rouge’s coat. When they stood at the entrance Rouge released Tails’ hand to fish for her key, whispering with her mouth just at the edge of the fox’s ear. “Here we are. Just one second...and we’ll get you inside.”

“R...Rouge, wait!” It was Tails’ time to finally assert himself, looking up at the older woman with his large, expressive eyes lined with a fair bit of worry. He was so worked up at that point he even managed to break away from the bat’s grip, flailing his arm from the sleeve and spinning on a heel to face her. His two tails twirled to give him the lift he needed to back away, and once he stood facing her his expression was one of concern. He was absolutely mad to be passing up this opportunity, and yet… “Rouge, I’m not a kid! I know what you’re doing! You’re...you’re trying to lure me inside to do something dirty!”

“Guilty.” Rouge responded simply, her trench coat hanging half-off of curvy figure, and her head tilted curiously in response.

“And you’re trying to take me inside and take my virginity!”

“Guilty.”

“And you’re just...using me! Like it’s some fun game to you, because you think I’m just a little wimp that’s not as cool as Sonic, not as tough as Knuckles, and not as edgy as Coldsteel!”

“Innocent.” Rouge’s voice sounded genuine, and she shrugged her trench coat off as she quickly moved to advance upon the fox. Her hands swept up to press her palms to his cheeks and she met his eyes with her own, giving the fox boy a longing and tender look in the heat of the moment. Her voice was soft but swift, and as she spoke her thumbs moved to tease underneath the edges of Tails’ eyes, wiping away the very beginning of a few emotional tears that formed in the corners. “Tails. You’re sweet...you’re considerate...you’re precious. You’re so many wonderful things that the others couldn’t hope to be. You’re things that I’ve never had. And yes...I want to take you inside and spend hours showing you all the sorts of fun we can have together...but it’s not just for fun. It’s because I desperately need someone like you behind that door.” She paused for a moment, bit her bottom lip, and ultimately sighed. Maybe what she was doing really was wrong? “But...but perhaps that’s still using you. Maybe you’re right. You...you’re something far too pure for me. I don’t deserve y-”

A spin of two tails, and the fox suddenly pushed himself forward in one of the boldest motions he had ever taken. Tails had to stand on his toes in order to reach Rouge’s lips, but thankfully the bat’s arms were there to keep him steady as he did it. A sudden and passionate kiss moved from the shy young thing to the more experienced thief, and though it was filled with an intensity that had been brewing inside of him for quite some time, it was pure and chaste and deeply sweet - all the same hallmarks that Tails himself seemed to embody. Leave it to the brilliant and timidly friendly little thing to somehow turn a moment of fierce passion into something pure and innocent, but then...that was why Rouge was the perfect target for such affection. A bit of saucy mischief to add a bit of spice to the otherwise vanilla flavor.

Rouge shivered in pleasure as she felt Tails impact against her, and she moved her arms quickly around him to keep his trembling body steady. She cradled him almost as if he were the more feminine of the two, quickly taking the lead and parting her lips to reward him for his sudden moment of forwardness. It was clear that Tails had taken Rouge’s honesty for what it was - that he had not only believed every genuine word that dripped from the lonely bat’s lips, but felt a similar impulse inside of himself. They were perhaps two of the most unlikely lovers one could imagine, but it was clear from the very first second of their very first kiss that it was exactly what they were going to be. With one arm Rouge tightened her embrace around Tails’ waist and with the other she released him entirely, her hand moving forward to stab again and again with the key to her apartment until she found the appropriate hole. Things were moving swiftly, and she wasn’t about to stop this moment of delight for anything.

Tails was practically walking on air - sometimes literally, as his tails spun and he found himself floating while still held tight by the seductive thief. Rouge navigated her apartment from the doorstep through the living room with fully blind movements, and the only noise the pair made during the entire trip was the slam of the front door and the heated breaths that they began to offer. The sweet whimper of the virgin Tails and the more experienced but nonetheless hungry gasp of Rouge the bat, all while their tongues wove back and forth against one another in a wrestling match that Tails lost again and again and again. A defeat he was happy to earn, and was always eager to repeat.

From the living room and through the hall the two continued to kiss, and Tails didn’t open his eyes once the entire time. If he did, he might’ve even noticed a few things in Rouge’s luxurious apartment that she had very obviously stolen, but even then it was doubtful that he would’ve cared. There were far more pressing things to worry about in that moment, after all. Soon, he could feel Rouge’s arms pull tight around his waist as she suddenly took a small leap, carrying him with her and keeping their lips locked together until they both crashed against the ludicrously soft comfort of her expensive bed. A bed that Rouge - despite her reputation - had slept alone in for far too long.

“...Rouge…” Tails’ voice was as sweet as ever as it was whispered through a gently breaking kiss, and the little fox somehow managed to look as if he was blushing even through his fur. Their noses rubbed back and forth as the bat stole a few more heated kisses, gobbling up his words with a playful smile on her lips. Tails was deeply in over his head but desperately wanted to prove himself, and his virgin hands fumbled forward as he groped with inexperience against the older woman’s figure. “...please...can I...do something to make you feel good?”

Rouge lifted a brow, and merely smiled at the question. Tails was so damned sweet and innocent it was likely that he barely knew all the things he could do, and he was truly asking her just what motions he should make with his body in order to please her. The master thief began to slink out of her clothes in that moment, keeping Tails’ attention busy with kisses and whispers as she did so. Boots, pants, her vibrant pink corset all slipped away to the floor, and all of it without the fox’s knowledge as he was left with closed eyes and trembling lips, constantly trying to meet Rouge’s as she spoke.

“...you’re already making me feel better than I have in years, Miles.” She whispered, letting his true name drip from her lips with pointed delight. Considering the circumstances, it felt like they were surely close enough to drop the nicknames. “But...if you really want to see how to treat a lady…” Her hand moved up as their lips broke once more, and she nestled her fingers to the back of Tails’ neck as she started to guide him down. In fluid and graceful motion Rouge’s thighs spread as she offered her hips forward, exposing her pink nethers as she ushered his warm, wet muzzle towards her sex. The first thing she could feel was Tails’ excited gasp against her flesh and it was enough to make her toes curl and goosebumps rise across her, and Rouge’s hips rolled forward to absently touch her sensitive hood against Tails’ cold, wet nose.

In truth, she wasn’t even sure if Tails would know the broad strokes of what to do. There were virgins, and there was Miles “Tails” Prower. The little fox was so cute, so innocent, so sweet...she would’ve been astonished if he actually knew where to put his mouth and just what to do with i--

“Ohhhh, yes, sweetheart, that’s wonderful!” Nevermind. Tails was inexperienced and innocent to be sure, but he was a smart boy and it was hardly a difficult task to decipher. Rouge’s eyes rolled back in her head and she gave a sudden convulse of her hips, dragging her soaked, trembling nethers against the muzzle that began to slather her in attention. Tails managed to wrap his lips around Rouge’s hood and began to suckle, fondly and tenderly with his tongue uncurling and giving her a few wet, hungry laps as he worked. It was enough that if Rouge wasn’t already resting on her rear she would’ve fallen to it immediately, and her wings unfurled and closed back into place several times in rapid succession. “Y...You’re...you’re making me very, very happy, Miles!”

On the surface, it was a woman of vastly more experience using the tender affection of a young man for her own fierce pleasure. As Tails worked; however, the passion between the two was undeniable and even Rouge herself was left surprised. Her head was swimming as she reached her hands down to the sides of Tails’ head and threaded her fingers through his fur, grasping the sides of his ears and giving them a slow, sensual massage. Not for a second did she grasp his head and try to control his motions - he was doing too fine of a job for her to dare interfere! Instead, she simply encouraged him to continue, rewarded him with affectionate pets, and continued rolling her hips forward to feed him all he wanted of her sweet, lusty nectar.

“Mmm...it’s so good...oh, sweetheart…” Rouge could barely contain herself as she squirmed, writhing back and forth and thrusting her hips forward against his mouth. She could feel the little fox’s tongue pepper back and forth across her slit from the bottom to the top, pausing long enough to tease her hood and then repeating the process. Sometimes he even tried to see how far inside of her he could reach that pink muscle, and the adorable attempts left her gasping and lightheaded. It was enough to push the older woman very nearly to the edge of release, but when it approached the point of inevitably she gave a sudden gasp. “W-Wait! Miles, wait!”

In the brief few seconds before Rouge pulled the fox’s face up to her own to offer him a charged and passionate kiss, the poor little thing looked worried. Concerned, even, that perhaps he had done something wrong. That worry was quickly dismissed as Rouge forced her tongue past his lips and wrestled with his own once more, kissing him deeply and passionately and pulling the rest of him towards her. With a fluid motion Rouge rested back against the pillows lined at the head of her bed and coaxed Tails deeper into her arms, letting him kneel between her thighs in a position he was about to become very, very fond of. In her desire to keep things as chaste and romantic as possible she hadn’t even glanced between Miles naked thighs just yet, but she could certainly feel him now that they were close together. Unleashed from the sheathe and poking out from the layers of fur the fox’s member was pressed to her lap, twitching and trembling and even oozing a tiny line of pre from the tip to glisten across her. A coiled moan of pleasure was offered from Rouge’s mouth to Tails’ own, and when the kiss finally began to peel away the bat offered her young lover a sweet whisper with a gentle caress of fingers across her cheek.

“I want us to go together,” She cooed, and offered him a tiny blush. As her free hand teased fingers down his back the bat gave her fox lover a sweet whisper, and gently tightened her thighs to his waist. “Inside me, Miles. Please.”

It wasn’t clear just what exactly it was about her advance that made Tails suddenly break the lamp sitting on her nightstand, but it was clear it was an accident. Whether it was the fingers down his back or the ones across his cheek, the sultry whisper of the experience thief, the press of her warm lap against his unleashed member, or simply the promise that he’d be inside of her...any one of those reasons could’ve been why the fox’s tails suddenly gave a wild and involuntary spin, flailing so desperately that it sent Rouge’s lamp hurling across the room. Both of them jerked their head in surprise as it happened, though it was naturally the culprit that wore the immediate guilty look. He bit down on his bottom lip and quivered in a bit of worry, though his concerns that he had ruined the moment were quickly dismissed as soon as Rouge’s laugh filled the air.

“Ohh ho ho ho hooo!” Her voice was charming and vibrant, eyes closed as she squeezed him all the closer. She suddenly pressed her hands up to Tails cheeks and gave them both a firm pinch, beaming as her thighs trapped his waist even more. “Guess that means you agree, hmm?”

“H...Heh...yes, please.” Was all Tails could offer in sheepish fashion, though he couldn’t hold back his own giggle. He could fix the lamp in the morning, after all! It wasn’t long after the sudden hurling of the lamp - and the subsequent check to make sure there were no more breakables within tailspin range - that Rouge once more pulled the fox into a hungry and longing kiss. With full experience and grace she bucked her hips against the mattress and allowed Tails’ member to bob perfectly into position, at which point she glided right back up and allowed his smooth, slow entrance into her.

From the sweet laughter over a broken lamp to the hungry whimpers of penetration, the two were soon joined and Rouge was doing her best to teach Tails everything she could from the bottom. Her legs rose to cross around the fox’s waist and she kept him gently held in her embrace, both arms and legs entwined in a fashion that made it crystal clear she had no intention of letting go. The fox’s length found a warm haven within the bat’s tender and wet slit and soon even Tails managed to find a steady rhythm to move with, one that felt natural and gentle and allowed his inexperience to dwindle. A few spins of his tails added a little more weight to the most powerful of thrusts, taking him all the way into the depths of the sultry thief that was so very, very focused on spoiling him with pleasure.

“...that’s...that’s it...so wonderful…” Rouge’s eyes were closed and she gave in to the pleasure as Tails continued pushing forward, claiming her in a fashion that was sweet and soft and everything she had hoped for. Everything she would’ve been imagining if she had managed to get those batteries an hour ago, albeit better than she could have ever mustered on her own. When she wasn’t whispering words of sweet encouragement to her lover Rouge was sealing her mouth against his, giving him hungry, wet kisses again and again the longer it all continued. He was young and sensitive and so very gentle with her, and Rouge could feel herself melt as she took him deep within her nethers and even deeper inside her arms.

Ultimately, Tails didn’t last too long inside of her - but that was certainly to be expected, considering his inexperience and the sheer sultry weight of the woman that was inviting him inside of her. His climax came amidst a few desperate whimpers rumbling through him, moments that made him sound almost afraid of just what was happening. The bat’s hands moved, one to cradle Tails’ head by the base of one of his ears and the other slipping down to his tails, letting them curl around her hand as she offered more sweet, loving whispers to him.

“Please...please give it to me, Miles...just a little more...a little more, sweetness…” Her heels locked all the harder behind the small of his back as her own climax rushed against her - unexpected, but not at all unwelcomed. When it happened she buried her muzzle against the top of his head with her nose right next to his ear, sending bursts of warm breath across him as she suddenly began to spasm and give a series of tiny, joyful squeaks. “...mmmnnn!”

It was more than enough to push him there. With one last spin of his tails - with Rouge’s hand battered playfully in their twirl - Tails lodged his throbbing member deep within the bat’s slit and began to unleash his torrent. For a young man losing his virginity his load was copious and thick, squirting again and again within her and filling her with a glorious warmth. The whimpering of Rouge soon turned into a series of more frantic moans, silenced only when she pushed her head forward to claim even more of his mouth. Her hands even slipped away from his body to search out his - interlocking their fingers on both hands and giving him a fierce squeeze. When it finally ended Tails’ tails had gone dormant and hung from his rump in standard fashion, and Rouge’s legs finally untwined and fell to the mattress. He still throbbed within her with youthful energy promising her many more creampies for the evening, but for now they were content sharing a few more sweet kisses in the heated aftermath of their first time.

“R...Rouge...t...thank you, that was...whew…” Tails was once more looking like he sported an enormous blush under his fur, shyly bumping their noses together and giving her a cute whisper. “Can I...can I stay? Please?”

“Sweetness, you can stay as long as you want.” Rouge cooed, her heart racing and her smile as wide as it had been in years. With her nethers filled with the fox’s cream and her satisfaction racing across every inch, she scooped her hands to Tails’ cheeks and pulled him in to deliver a tender kiss squarely on the tip of his nose. “I’m a thief, after all. We can say I stole you.”

There were a few more giggles shared between the two before another slow and tender kiss. It was Tails’ first time, but that night Rouge herself enjoyed quite a few firsts as well, all of them sweet and innocent and born of pleasures she once thought herself too “experienced” to enjoy.

Others could whisper about her all they wanted now - so long as Miles was there to make love to her, and fulfill every soft desire she had been desperately yearning for.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Sonic smut! Enjoy!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
